


Bare Naked

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Sex Talk, Sexual References, Some Humor, Waxing, bikini wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Madison gives Zoe her first bikini wax.





	Bare Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Zoe. That’s all I have to say. 
> 
> (Shoulda just stuck to shaving).
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra
> 
> P.S. There are a few minor changes to the plot that are irrelevant.

One would think that the Black Widow would have a perfectly pink, bare intimate area, ready to strike at any moment. For Zoe Benson, the only witch with a killer vagina the coven has seen in a millennia, that’s just untrue. In her sad eighteen years of life, not a single razor has made the journey between her legs. 

 

She’s not afraid. She just doesn’t see the purpose. Spending money on a ton of shaving cream and then wasting time intricately ridding her vagina of every last follicle of hair is just stupid.

 

The thought hardly crosses her mind, but it weighs heavily when Madison Montgomery, queen of body hair removal, starts to poke fun at her and question—very gayly, might Zoe add—if she’s bare or all natural down there. No telling why Madison is asking such a personal question, but it does make Zoe think. Is there something wrong with being natural?

 

Madison plops in front of Zoe on her bed as she’s studying a new spell Cordelia wants her to attempt in the morning. The brunette removes her new reading glasses. and sighs while rolling her eyes.

 

“What now?” Zoe asks.

 

“Let me wax you,” Madison replies with a huge grin, as if she’s just scored gold.

 

Brown eyes bulge out of their sockets and pinks lips part into a gasp. The question hits Zoe like a truck. Very painfully.

 

“What?! Why would you want to do that?” Zoe asks.

 

“Because you’ve never experienced it and I think it’ll be fun.”

 

Okay, that’s just disturbing.

 

“Fun? For who? You or me?” Zoe asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I still don’t get why you decided to keep a fucking bush between your legs. Time for a trim,” Madison says. “You had a boyfriend—may he rest in hell—and you didn’t bother to shave or anything?”

 

Of course Madison just can’t leave her alone. Zoe feels as if she may burst into flames from embarrassment. Her vagina begins to tingle, as if it’s rejecting this entire idea.

 

“He didn’t care. He preferred hair. Not that he saw much anyway,” Zoe mutters, looking away at the end of her sentence. The thought of Charlie’s final moments will forever haunt her and she does everything in her literal power to push the images away from her mind.

 

“Oh, please,” Madison snorts in that very-like-Madison way. “He was so whipped. All he wanted was pussy and apparently he was one of those ‘pussy is pussy’ people. Not true. I lost my virginity at fifteen. Had hair. Wasn’t great. Then I started shaving and waxing and the guys and girls were all over me.”

 

Despite wanting to punch the hell out of Madison, Zoe begins to question just why she’s even having this conversation with her. They’re roommates, frenemies, witches, anything but intimate. How did Zoe go from studying a spell to being interrogated about her lady parts?

 

“Madison, what do I need to say to get you to leave me alone?” asks the younger girl with a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks.

 

“Say yes,” Madison says.

 

“Yes.”

 

Wait. Fuck. Wrong answer.

 

+++

 

It’s the end of February and Madison is acting like it’s Christmas. She has Zoe laid flat on her back on her bed, her spell book abandoned on the floor so Madison could use the nightstand for the wax pot. The poor girl has her nightshirt raised to her breasts, leaving nothing but underwear. Madison stirs the thick wax like the commercial witch with her cauldron, grinning over it.

 

“It’s almost ready,” Madison says as she dabs at the wax with her index finger.

 

“I’m so excited,” Zoe deadpans.

 

She’s far from excited. In fact, she’s terrified. What if it rips her skin off? What if she’s allergic to the wax? What if Madison gets all jollied up seeing her naked from the waist down? They’re roommates. Not fucking friends with benefits. This isn’t the way their relationship works. Madison picks on her, Zoe ignores her, and it goes on forever. Not once was it mentioned in their unwritten contract that Zoe could be subjected to nudity at any time.

 

“Well, I can’t start until you take those hideous panties off,” Madison says.

 

How dare this bitch insult Zoe’s white cotton undies with the pink bow on the waistband.

 

“I don’t like this,” Zoe groans, without touching her underwear.

 

“Too bad. You said yes. Now strip or I’ll make you,” the blonde demands, and the flicker in her eyes show Zoe she’s not fucking playing.

 

Reluctantly, Zoe eases her panties off to her knees and then freezes up, realizing she’s fully exposed. However, Madison is completely unfazed by it. Her eyes sweep over the patch of thick body hair and she then returns to mixing the wax.

 

“All the way,” she says. “Can’t wax with your legs shut like that.”

 

That’s the entire idea of it, but Madison won’t give up, so Zoe removes her undies all the way down and kicks them off. She won’t open her legs wider, though. That’s a fine line she won’t cross.

 

“Oh, just relax,” Madison clicks her tongue. “Open.”

 

When Zoe opens her eyes again, the blonde is hovering over her with a stick—like the ones the doctor would stick in her mouth to check her throat—dripping with a thick, gooey substance.

 

“No way. Hell no.” Zoe begins to bolt, but Madison waves her free hand and suddenly Zoe is laid flat again.

 

“Don’t be such a pussy. I said open, bitch.”

 

With a hard gulp, Zoe spreads her legs a little more, under Madison’s watchful glare. Once they’re at a satisfactory space apart, Madison quickly goes for it, gently spreading the wax over the hair that’s been festering for years.

 

“Jesus Christ! You must sweat like a dog!” Madison’s nose crinkles.

 

“I don’t, thanks for asking,” Zoe spits back, eyes narrowed.

 

Continuing to spread, Madison does so with care. She isn’t rough or in a rush. She uses caution when applying the wax to Zoe’s girl parts, which is unlike her. Zoe swore that she’d just swipe it over her and rip her pubic hair out without even giving it a second thought. The wax is hot and burns like Zoe’s face does when Madison smirks at the sight of the vulnerability.

 

“Okay, here I go,” Madison says. She sounds nervous. Well, this isn’t good.

 

Madison grabs a large white strip of cloth, and Zoe shuts her eyes tight. There’s pressure where there should not be, and then she feels hands smoothing it out. Zoe clenches the bedsheets in her fists and waits for the impending rip.

 

“Count of five,” Madison announces. “One, two, three!”

 

On three, the former star yanks the strip and Zoe screams and the walls shake.

 

“Fucking hell!” cries the young witch. “Fuck you!”

 

“Got it,” Madison says, inspecting the dark hair stuck to the waxing strip before looking to a tearful Zoe. “Oh, shut up already.”

 

“You bitch!”

 

“I knew you’d do that. Don’t want Cordelia coming in here.”

 

Still, Zoe won’t open her eyes, but her jaw is forced wide open and what she feels are her panties are shoved inside, effectively gagging her.

 

“Shut up,” Madison repeats almost in a hiss.

 

Not that Zoe has much of a choice now.

 

“Relax your muscles,” Madison instructs as she swipes wax over the reddened labia.

 

Zoe grunts out something like “fuck off”, and Madison shakes her head in disapproval, continuing her ministrations on Zoe. Rip after rip, Zoe cries out more, hoping that this torture will soon end. Tears pool in her eyes but don’t fall. She chokes on the fabric in her mouth and asks herself why she’s allowing Madison to do this to her.

 

A night of studying turned into a night of having her vagina waxed clean. She didn’t sign up for this.

 

“Almost there,” Madison announces, pulling the strip one last time and retracting the final bit of hair left. “Done! Wow! I can finally see your pussy.”

 

Was Madison wanting to see Zoe’s pussy? Has she been thinking about seeing it? Oh god, this isn’t going well.

 

Madison carefully removes the undies from Zoe’s mouth, which are now drenched in saliva. She tosses them to the side and soaks a cotton pad with some liquid in a bottle. Zoe’s vision is too blurred with pain to worry about what it is.

 

“You can stop crying now,” Madison sighs. “This won’t hurt. It will feel good.”

 

“Oh yeah, I really believe that,” Zoe says with a wet eye-roll.

 

Without replying, Madison simply dabs at the cherry red skin with the pad. It’s cold and soothing against Zoe’s sensitive, bare-naked flesh. Having no hair down there feels weird, but in a good way. The air hits it nicely and sort of stings. Everything feels so exposed and vulnerable, though. It will take some getting used to.

 

“What’s that for?” Zoe asks in a hoarse voice.

 

“To calm your skin. It’s fire red down here.”

 

Oddly enough, Madison is very careful when she applies the soother, fingers gently gliding over the flesh and reveling in its fresh softness. Almost like she enjoys it. Zoe can’t think about that right now. She swears her fucking cunt is throbbing.

 

As Madison is finishing up, their door swings open.

 

“Girls, I just came to tell you—“ Cordelia stops mid-sentence.

 

Dead silence hangs in the air. Zoe wants to just die right there. This is the end for her. This is it. The fucking Supreme saw her naked pussy and her roommate hovering over it like it’s a meal. She’s done for.

 

“I really need to stop coming in here without knocking,” Cordelia mutters before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

 

“I’m going to die. Just kill me now,” Zoe groans.

 

“I’ll do better than that. I’ll eat you,” Madison hums in Zoe’s ear.

 

At first, Zoe doesn’t get it. But as Madison is walking to the bathroom with the wax pot, it dawns on her.

 

Madison Montgomery is not straight. Not by a long shot.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Zoe is willing to blur her personal lines between straight and gay. After all, Madison is cute and she did return from the dead as a new person. And Zoe is bored with her life, with Kyle being burned at the stake and all.

 

When she’s mustered up the courage, Zoe sits up, still nude from the waist down, and waits for the blonde to come back.

 

“You hungry?” Zoe asks.

 

Madison grins. “You know it.”


End file.
